This invention relates to a system and method for achieving cache control that improves the efficiency of using a cache.
In recent years, nonvolatile memories (NVM) such as a flash memory are used in various electronic devices. Unlike a hard disk drive (HDD), the nonvolatile memory does not involve a mechanical operation, and permits faster access than the HDD.
Nonvolatile memories are also used in enterprise applications such as a server and a storage system that need fast data access. Particularly, nonvolatile memories mountable in servers become inexpensive, and are thus becoming popular.
Various computer systems have been proposed that use a nonvolatile memory to achieve fast data access (see, for example, the description of US 2011/0087833 A1). US 2011/0087833 A1 describes a system, in which data to be stored in a storage system, is temporarily stored in a cache device provided in a server. This architecture eliminates the need to access to the storage system, thus increasing access speed to data.